


Warm me up

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After a cold day, all she wants for Henry to warm her up.





	

The cold snap hit unexpectedly. She'd only taken her pea coat with her to work so by the time she hit the door, she was nearly frozen.  
"Hennie? You home?"  
"In here, sweetheart."  
She shrugged out of the pea coat and kicked off her heels. Pulling the dress shirt from her skirt, she began to unbutton it as she walked to den. "Please tell me you have a fire going."  
"I do." His rich baritone rolled down her spine. And there he was, looking so scrumptious in a soft sweater and low slung sweatpants, his bar feet sinking into the soft pile carpet. The warmth of the room was amplified by the fire that was gaining strength in the fireplace. His arm slipped around her waist between her shirt and skin. "Hell, woman, you're like ice."  
"I know. Warm me up, baby." She leaned in for a kiss. He grinned as he dipped his head to press his lips to hers.  
"Oh baby, even your lips are cold. Go upstairs and change and I'll take care of everything." He gave her another quick peck on the lips then turned her around and swatted her ass to get her moving.  
She squeaked and hustled upstairs to change into something similar to what he wore, a long sleeve tee and sweatpants, only she added some thick comfy socks. When she thumped back downstairs and into the den, the lights were off. The fire glowed orange and welcoming, throwing shadows on the wall.  
Henry sat on the deep set couch. He'd gotten out a thick quilt and an afghan. Two champagne flutes, bubbled and shined on the table in front of him. Kal lay on the floor at his feet. She climbed over the back of the couch and settled into the crook of his arm. He smiled and tightened it around her. He'd retrieved the glasses when she'd stepped over the back of the couch.  
"A bit of champers to warm you up until the coco is ready." He covered her with the blankets and held her while they silently sipped the bubbly. She sighed and rested her head on his broad chest.  
"Thank you, Hennie. This is simply divine."  
"Anything for you, darling." He kissed her temple. When she was halfway through her glass, he sat up. "I've gotta fix the coco. Kal." The dog at their feet looked up. "Keep her warm for me." He stood and non-verbally commanded the dog onto couch next to his love. The Akita snuggled into the warm spot his human vacated.  
She threaded her fingers through his soft fur, relishing the warmth and feel of the dog under she palm. She drained her champagne and set the glass on the table. The warm, the blankets and the canine did wonders of thawing out her frozen flesh. Her eyes drooped sleepily as she snuggled Kal, scooting further down the couch to lay her head on his back.  
Henry emerged back in the den with two over-sized mugs of rich, thick hot chocolate covered generously in whipped cream. He didn't see her head over the back of the couch. As he came around the end of it, his confused frown smoothed into a smile at the sight of his two favorite beings snoozing. He set the mugs on the table then perched as well as a man his size could on the edge of the couch. Kal lifted his head to look at Henry then laid it back down on his paws.  
He caressed his fingertips along her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She sucked in a breath through the nose and her eyes opened on reflex. It took a moment for her to actually know what was going on. He smiled down at her lovingly. "I am extremely jealous of the both of you."  
She smiled and reached for him. "Then get on up here."  
He grinned and climbed onto the couch, wedging himself between her body and the back of the couch, putting his head dangerously close to Kal's rear end, and nestled under the blankets with her. The Akita took offense to the second weight on him and scooted away from the humans. Their heads dropped to the cushion below.  
"We should drink the hot chocolate before it gets cold."  
"We should. But that involves moving."  
He slipped his left arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. "It can wait. I can always make more." His lips brushed the shell of her ear then her hair.  
"I love you, Hennie."  
"I love you, sweetheart." She snuggled back into him and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
